


these are the hands of fate (you're my achilles heel)

by mageofmoonlight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Identity Reveal, Old Writing, Romance, Secret Identity, Social Media, Written Pre Seasons 2 and 3, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 18:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofmoonlight/pseuds/mageofmoonlight
Summary: “A coffee for the girl in plaid?” calls the barista.(In which Adrien can't keep his eyes off Alya and Nino is a matchmaker, hopelessly in love with his best friend Marinette.)





	these are the hands of fate (you're my achilles heel)

**Author's Note:**

> present day red's notes: ewww a romance
> 
> this is from my old ao3 account from like 2016 or 2017? figured i'd reupload it now that i have a ml fic in progress. i read through it but didn't make any changes except to change alya's name at the end to rena rogue.
> 
> past red's notes: I admit, I’ve never actually been to a coffee shop before? Nor do I drink coffee. But Adrien/Alya is one of my favorite rairpairs. ^.^ This story’s a little bit self-indulgent, I’ll admit, because I couldn’t resist also making it a YouTube AU, but I hope you enjoy! :3
> 
> Yes, I named the coffee shop ‘Music Café'. Because Nino.
> 
> The title is from Taylor Swift's 'State of Grace', because I couldn't think of a title so I went with random romantic song lyrics. Don't judge me. :P
> 
> This ran longer than I meant for it to... sorry that Alyadrien is a little more prominent than Ninette. I got a little carried away. XD
> 
> I hope you like it! :3

Adrien can’t help but stare.

He doesn’t think she notices him, at least, not at first. That isn’t a surprise because he’s actually trying his hardest _not _to be noticed at the moment. As a model, he’s used to all eyes being on him. The days when he can blend in with the crowd and pretend for just a moment that he’s not a celebrity, the days where he can stop and take the time to _breathe _are the best. Responsibility sweeps over him like the ocean, leaving no time to push himself up before another wave comes crashing down.

He fiddles with the strings of his hoodie self-consciously. On the one hand, he’s pretty sure being stared at by a guy in a hoodie is weird and creepy, but on the other, he feels safer with his face hidden. No one is looking for a random kid in a hoodie. They’re looking for Adrien Agreste, The Model.

He watches her. He watches the soft wave of her hair, the way her eyes twinkle as a smaller girl takes her order. He’s not exactly sure what shade he would call her hair, even with his fashion-trained eye, but he knows that it is absolutely stunning.

He leans back down over his laptop, ignoring the knowing look the barista gives him from the counter. He pretends he’s not watching the girl, instead burying himself in YouTube. He scrolls through the comments of Ladybug’s latest video, until he finds what he was looking for.

_Lady Wifi: Yet another great video by Ladybug! I absolutely loved the dress you were wearing in your video today… I’m a reporter as well as a blogger, and most of my latest assignments have been on fashion… I was wondering if you would allow me to write up an article on your channel? I’m an intern at Paris Match._

_ \- _ _Ladybug: Wow, I’m honored, Wifi! I would love that! Just don’t forget to include my ever sidekick Chat Noir. ;)_

He can’t help but smile as he reads Wifi’s eager comment, before writing up a reply of his own.

_ -_ _Chat Noir: That sounds pawsitively clawesome to me, Wifi. :3 Though Bug, I am offended that you would call me your ‘sidekick’. Wifi, I demand a separate article from the lady!_

He pauses for a moment to glance back out at the girl across the café. He watches as her whole face lights up, and he can’t help but smile as well. She can’t see him, but her smile is contagious.

He slouches back down over his laptop and refreshes the page without continuing to read it. The barista is still giving him that look. When it loads, there’s another reply from both Ladybug and Lady Wifi.

_ -_ _Ladybug: Aww, Chat, you’re too proud. ;) I’ll let it slide, however, and tell Wifi that we are equals in this and her article had better reflect that. Is that fair enough for you?_

_ \- _ _Lady Wifi: Sounds like a deal, kitty cat. I’ll get you your own article and a picture on the front cover, how’s that?_

He begins typing again, just as the girl across the café glances away from her laptop. First, he glances at his calendar, before replying to Ladybug, and then to Wifi.

_ -_ _Chat Noir: Sounds purrfect, bug. Just so long as she manages to mention our favorite Ladyblogger, too._

_ \- _ _Chat Noir: Sounds good, Wifi. How’s a photo shoot and an interview at 2:00 on Wednesday sound to you?_

The girl across the café lets out a tiny shriek, drawing the attention of the other customers. She blushes (he find it adorable), and then she’s typing away furiously.

_ -Lady Wifi: omw Chat, I’m honored. <3 I am blushing so hard rn… your favorite Ladyblogger would happily be featured in an article, but unfortunately she’ll be the one writing it. ;) And seriously? Do you mean it, Chat? Because even if I did have anything to do, I’d say my schedule just cleared._

_ \- Chat Noir: I pawsitively meant everything I said. And that sounds supurrb, Wifi. Where should we meet?_

_ \- Lady Wifi: There’s a little café I know… it’s called Café Musique. I don’t know if you know it?_

_ \- Chat Noir: Oh, I definitely know it. I’ll be there. :3_

He smiles, before closing YouTube and opening a new tab. He isn’t even aware that he hasn’t actually typed in a URL, because he is once again distracted by the girl across the café.

“A coffee for the girl in plaid?” calls the barista, and he ducks his head down. When did she go up to order? He doesn’t remember that.

But she flashes the barista a confused smile, and Adrien feels as though his insides are melting.

* * *

Ever since he was a child, Nino has been a bit of a closet romantic.

Okay, that’s a lie. He’s been a _lot _of a closet romantic, ever since the first day of 9ème.

He remembers it vividly. He had transferred from another _école primaire _, due to his mother’s job being moved to Paris. He had been scared, and a little fiery blonde girl had been asking too many questions about his old school. (it was odd how he could look back fondly on memories of _Chloé _of all people. but once upon a time, before her life went to hell, she had been kind. though he couldn’t say she had ever been quiet.)

He would never admit it, even back then, but his eyes were beginning to cloud over with tears. He _missed _his old school, and he _missed _his old friends.

He will always treasure the memory of the little black-haired girl marching up to Chloé, insisting that she _stop talking, he’s scared, can’t you see? _He’s not sure he’ll ever forget the pout Chloé gave, or the way she stepped back to give him some space at Marinette’s stubborn insistence.

But above all, he will treasure the memory of what happened afterward, when she ran up to him after school with an eager _come on, Nino! _(she even remembered his _name _, uttered once under his breath while the teacher prodded gently into his life.) _I have Beauty and the Beast at home, you wanna see? it’s in English, but I read the subtitles. it’s my absolute favorite. you’ll love it._

Maybe this is the reason the best friends to lovers trope is his favorite. Maybe this is the reason why he’s turned himself into a matchmaker, using coffee to pull together people who would otherwise never meet.

And so when he catches green eyes from under a hood staring at one of their regulars with a wistful sigh, Nino puts together the coffee he knows she orders and calls out for the girl in plaid.

* * *

At first, Alya doesn’t realize the girl in plaid is her.

She comes to the café every Monday during lunch break for three reasons. The first is because she needs coffee. The second is because she wants coffee. And the third is so that she can watch and listen to the people around her. As a reporter, it’s what she does best.

Today is different, as after her conversation with Chat Noir, she can no longer concentrate. But as her mind wanders, her reporter’s ear absent-mindedly picking up pieces of conversations.

So she watches the counter, waiting for the girl in plaid to step forward, before realizing with a jolt that the barista is beckoning her forward. She leaves her laptop on the table and walks up to the counter.

“I didn’t order a drink,” she says, in lieu of thanks.

The barista shrugged. “It’s been paid for, and it _is _your order, isn’t it?”

She squints at him. “...Are you flirting with me?”

The barista raises his hands in defense. “_ I’m _not the one who paid for your drink, lady.” He opens the top and she can’t stop herself from glancing down. It _is _her order.

“Then who did?” she challenges.

The barista points across the small café, toward a guy in a black hoodie. As far as she knows, he isn’t a regular, so how did he know her order?

She narrows her eyes at the barista, picks up the drink, and walks back to her table. Instead of taking a straight path, she walks behind hoodie boy’s table, trying to ignore the way he’s pretending he isn’t staring at her. His laptop is open to a blank tab, but he doesn’t seem to notice. In another tab is the link to Ladybug’s latest video.

He seems perfectly harmless, but you can never be too careful. She arrives back at her table, and sips at her coffee.

By the time she finishes the coffee, she has almost forgotten about hoodie boy. But then she realizes he’s lingering by her table, and she stands up. Every warning bell in her mind is going off. She catches his eye, and he shrinks in.

She makes her decision. She puts her laptop in her bag and swings it over her shoulder. Then she stands up, and taps hoodie boy on the shoulder.

“Thanks for the coffee,” she says, just to be polite. Then she walks out of the coffee shop, as quickly as she can. She ignores the way the barista shakes his head, amused.

“Hey, wait!”

Footsteps pad after her. As soon as they reach her, she reacts, pinning her follower’s arms behind his back.

“Stop stalking me,” she says. “I’ll call the police.”

He turns bright red underneath his hoodie. “I… I wasn’t…” He shakes his head. “I just wanted to say I didn’t get you any coffee,” he mumbles.

She blinks. “_ That’s _what you were chasing me for?”

“Yes!” he insists. He struggles a little, but she has him held tight. “Look, I’m unarmed, you can check, see? Just look through my pockets and computer bag or whatever… I promise.” His voice is weak and embarrassed.

“Then what the heck were you staring at me for?”

He mumbles something under his breath, but she doesn’t quite catch it. At this point it doesn’t matter anyway. She can tell he’s perfectly harmless.

She lets go of his arms, and he pulls down his hood. “I’m really sorry about that,” he says softly. “I’m really bad at social interaction, if you hadn’t noticed… can I make it up to you somehow? I’ll pay for another coffee or something… here.” He pulls out a pen and a sticky note and writes down his phone number. “In case you ever have any idea of how I can fix this.”

Alya takes the sticky note without even processing what it says, as her cheeks flush and her mind catches up with the fact that she’s staring into the red face of the model Adrien Agreste.

* * *

Marinette pushes down on the café’s doorknob and the door swings open. She smiles as she walks in.

“Nino,” she says, slinging her arm through his, “I am ready to relieve you of your coffee-making duties.”

He laughs, his cheeks darkening as he ducks his head. “Thanks, Mari,” he says, grinning. “I appreciate the relief. I think my everything needs it. I ache all over.”

“Poor baby,” she croons. “Here. Let me help you close the café up.” She pulls a paper towel off the roll. “It shouldn’t take too long if we work together, right?”

“Right,” he agrees. He holds out his fist, and he bumps it with hers. “All right… so I have the most hilarious story to tell you.”

She hums. “I’m all ears.”

“Right,” he agrees. “Okay. So you know our regulars pretty well, right? You remember Plaid?”

“The one you complain likes her coffee with too much cream?” she teases.

“Yeah, her,” he agrees. “Well, she had an admirer today.”

“What happened when you told her he gave her a coffee?” she asks. “Here. I’ll empty the trash can.”

“You are a miracle, Mari,” he sighs. “Okay, but here’s the funny part… she was kind of suspicious of him afterward. She kept squinting at him, and then when he approached her table she basically just sprinted out of here, right?”

“Okay,” she says. “That’s a pretty sensible response. Honestly, you play matchmaker too much.”

His nose crinkles as he glares playfully. “I can’t help it. It’s my true calling.”

She shoves him playfully before picking up the trash bag. “So what happened? Did your playing end up failing this time around?”

He grins abashedly. “I couldn’t hear what they were saying once they were outside, but she pinned his arms against his back. But long story short, he ended up giving her his number.”

She whistles. “I wouldn’t have the courage to show my face ever again after that.”

He laughs. “I know, right?”

She grins back, before walking out the door toward the Dumpster. She tries to ignore the heat that’s so obviously rising to her cheeks, but she can’t help the traitorous thought that strays into her brain.

_I’m in love with my best friend_, Marinette thinks, not for the first time.

* * *

Alya isn't sure what to think when she arrives at _Café Musique_. She knows she's a little late; but with little sisters, that's often a given.

She looks around. For a moment, she thinks Chat Noir may have bailed on her, or may have been playing a prank on her the whole time. (Ouch, that would hurt.) The café is busier than usual, possibly because of the comment chain she and Chat had shared. She's not stupid; she knows she wasn't typing in a private setting. She shoulders past groups of people hanging about, getting a few looks flashed her way, until she notices in the back, in the same seat as Monday's Hoodie Boy sits a boy in a hoodie with cat ears.

"I'm waiting for someone," he says as she approaches, not looking up. His voice is familiar, but Alya can't place it. It's definitely the same voice she hears on YouTube every day, but hearing it in real life and not through the Internet... there's somewhere else she must have heard it, but she's not sure where.

"No, I'm not signing autographs," Chat Noir continues. "I'm a YouTuber, not a celebrity. I'm just here to meet up with someone."

Alya clears her throat, and he looks up. Then he balks, turning bright red under his hoodie. "It's you?"

Alya frowns, confused. "I'm Lady Wifi," she says. "Is that what you mean? Mind if I sit?"

"N-no, not at all," he stutters. "_You're _Lady Wifi?"

"Yes, I am." Alya's frown deepens. She hopes this isn't about her skin tone; she wouldn't have pegged Chat Noir as racist. "What's wrong with that?"

"N-nothing," he says, still staring at her. "I'm Chat."

"I'd sort of gathered that." She sits down and unzips her laptop bag. Some of her excitement has worn off. The catboy is acting very weird. "My real name's Alya, by the way. I can't remember whether I have that on my blog or not. I'll have to check." She puts her laptop on the small table for two and opens it up. "Now, how about we start the interview? Does that sound all right? We can start the photo shoot outside when we're done. There's a park nearby where-"

"I know it," he says, cutting her off. "That sounds fine." He stands up.

"Where are you going?" Alya asks. "Aren't we starting the interview?"

"I-I'm going to get something to drink," he says. "Would you like anything?"

"Yeah, sure," Alya says. "I'll take a coffee, twenty percent cream, please. And with two Equal."

"Sounds good," Chat Noir says, and he sprints off toward the counter.

Alya stares at the blank Google Doc she has open, trying not to feel too bothered.

* * *

Marinette finishes Order #27 and rethinks her feelings on the shop being so busy. On the one hand, the extra tips are nice, but on the other hand, it's so. Much. Work. So when Chat Noir rushes back behind the counter, panicked, she just goes with it and lets him drag her aside.

"What is it?" she asks, willing her voice not to sound too relieved. Instead she goes for a flat monotone.

"LB," Chat insists, "you have to help me. I've messed up big time."

"What did you do this time, Chat?" Marinette puts her hand on her hip and frowns. "You know I'm working. It's not break time yet."

"I'm sorry, Marinette." Chat runs a hand through his hair, and his mask goes crooked. He hurries to fix it. "I panicked. It's just... I don't know if any of the baristas on shift on Monday told you, but I was here that day. And... there was this girl."

Marinette's eyes widen, and she tries and fails not to sound interested. "Were you Alya's admirer on Monday?"

Chat nods slowly. "And now she's _here_, and she's Lady Wifi, did you know that? And I'm going to make a big mess of things and make a big fool of myself and-"

"Calm down," Marinette says. "Take a deep breath. Now, from what I heard, you actually ended up giving her your number. So I wouldn't say things went as terrible as you think."

Chat shakes his head, frustrated. "Is that what the barista told you? Apparently he told Wifi - I mean Alya - I bought her a coffee when I didn't, and she thought I was a creep, but she thanked me for the coffee and I ran after her to tell her I didn't _buy_ her a coffee and she pinned my arms down against my back and thought I was a stalker. I only gave my number as an apology." He yanks his hood down over his eyes. "I messed up really badly, Marinette. And she's really pretty and I don't know what to say to her and I'm afraid she's still going to think I'm a creep or a jerk or something. What if she thinks I'm a stalker and only offered an interview because I knew who she was? Or-"

"Chat! Calm down!" Marinette hisses. She frowns. "You sound like me around Nino."

She thinks back to the night before. _I'm going to tell him,_ she decides. _Today. Before I lose my courage again._

"Marin_ette_," Chat whines. "What am I going to do? What if she recognizes me?"

"Tell her, silly kitty!" Marinette elbows him. "It'll be embarrassing at first, but trust me, it'll be better to get it over with. And..." She pauses, before deciding to go on. "A little birdy told me she _might_ have a crush on Adrien Agreste. And another on Chat Noir. But that's completely off the record."

"She's going to haaaate me," Chat groans.

Marinette sighs and places two cups in his hand. "A coffee and a hot chocolate. Now go tell her or I'm making you pay."

"I can pay," Chat offers, but she's already walking away at the sound of a coworker's voice.

_Maybe by tonight we'll both be one step closer to going out with our crushes._

* * *

Adrien tries not to show how apprehensive he is. He bounces slightly as he sits down, placing the coffee in front of Alya and the hot chocolate in front of himself.

"Thanks," says Alya. "Now are you ready to start?"

"No problem, Wifi. Bring it."

"All right." Alya leans forward over her laptop, drumming her fingers on the table. "First question. What's your name?"

Adrien gives her a flat look. "Chat Noir."

Alya tries not too look disappointed. Adrien hesitates.

"Next que-"

"But if you really want to know," he continues, before he can think twice, "I can tell you. Off the record."

Alya instantly closes her laptop. "All right. Tell me."

Adrien picks up his hot chocolate. "Not here," he murmurs. "Are you okay with heading to the park early? I'll meet you there."

Alya nods. "Of course. Anything for the secret of Chat Noir's identity." She winks. "Sounds kind of like a superhero comic book, doesn't it?"

"Y-yeah," Adrien stutters. He takes a sip of the hot chocolate, then blows out as he swallows, trying to get rid of the burning. "See you in a few minutes, then?"

"See you then, Noir."

Adrien rushes back behind the coffee shop, and stuffs the Chat Noir mask in his pocket. Then he takes the pins that are connecting the ears to the hoodie out, and finally the pins holding the tail. He smooths out his hair, gives himself a short pep talk, and heads toward the park.

"Alya," he greets when he gets there.

"Noir." She turns, then frowns. "Oh. Not Noir. Agreste. How the heck do you know my name?"

Adrien winces. That's not a good sign. He holds out his coffee, trying not to blush too much. "Y-you told me in the coffee shop a few minutes ago."

Alya freezes. Adrien's not sure if he even breathes as the wheels turn in her head.

Finally, _finally_, after much too long a pause, it clicks. "...Noir?" she breathes out.

Adrien's nod is almost too small to see. "...Yeah." He shuffles from foot to foot. "Look, I get it if you don't want to do this interview or photo shoot anymore... and I understand if you hate me."

"What?" Alya frowns. "I don't hate you. I mean, I thought you were a stalker at first, but I'm _pretty _sure I was wrong there?"

"You were," Adrien says immediately.

"I just... I can't believe..." Alya starts laughing. "Seriously, what are the chances? I mean, I've had a crush on you for _forever_, both of you, really! And then it just so happens that you're the same person?" Her next words are slower, and a little more delicate. "...And, do you have a crush on me? I mean, it sort of seemed like it in the coffee shop."

Adrien can feel himself turning red. "Yeah," he says softly. "I-I've been crushing on Wifi for a long time... it's why I said we could even do this. And then I saw you in the coffee shop on Monday, and... I thought you were gorgeous."

Alya's face lights up, and she slings her arm around his shoulders. "It just so happens that I think you're gorgeous, too. And it also just so happens that I have your number."

Adrien's eyes widen, as she bops him on the nose, and they both begin to laugh.

* * *

Nino hears a knock on his door.

"Hey, Nino? Can I come in?"

"Yeah, Mari, it's open," he calls back. "Come on in."

Marinette creaks the door open, and sits down on his armchair, just like always.

"Nino," she says seriously. "Would you be open to seeing the new Beauty and the Beast on Saturday? Only... not just as friends?"

Nino's face turns bright red as he nods shyly.

* * *

_"Welcome to my newest video, Miraculous fans! I'm here today with someone special... special to all of you, and to me." Chat smiles, his face a happy pink as he grins at the camera.  
_

_And then another masked face pops up on the video, wearing an orange mask._

_"What's up, Miraculers?" the girl asks. "I'm Rena Rouge, your newest Miraculous YouTuber_ and _Chat's girlfriend...__"_

(The newest video gets the most views yet.)

**Author's Note:**

> present day red's notes: oh and this was originally a two-shot? but eh it fits together well enough as a one-shot. i may upload a few other old fanfics but i apologize for my three-year-old writing 
> 
> past red's notes: Alya proceeds to double-check that she only goes by Wifi on her blog (she does), publicly flirts with Chat in the YouTube comments, and quickly becomes a fan favorite. Secretly, she's always amused at the theories suggesting that Rena Rouge is Lady Wifi, but it's not like she tries to hide it. (She just... blogs about herself in third person a lot, that's all.) A few days later, another masked face on Ladybug's channel proclaims himself her boyfriend, and the comments go crazy yet again. Nino and Alya meet through Adrien and Marinette, and they all go to the coffee shop together every week on Nino and Marinette's day off for a double date.
> 
> (Nino thought the new Beauty and the Beast was fantastic, by the way. But not as brilliant as Marinette's smile when Be Our Guest came on.)


End file.
